The Silent Familiar
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack, or "Silent Jack" as the crooks in the town call him, is a 16 year old vigilanty that is patroling the streets of his town. One day, after he's taught a gang what happens when you do the crime, he returns to the orphanage for some rest. But before he can even lay back in his chair, a strange green portal appears. He reaches out towards it, and gets wisked away. (Writers Block)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Nonononono

**The Silent Familiar**

**Prologue**

"God, don't the bad guys know they can never get away?" I ask myself. Currently, I'm chasing after a man that has just stolen an old lady's purse down a main street. It's crowded but the man just pushes past people. I follow in his path, much easier. Man, cliché much? I mean, at least hold her up at gun point and threaten to shoot her if she so much as opens her mouth. But nooooo, you have to just run past and grab it from her hands like everyone else. Amateur. Suddenly, he turns down a corner into an alleyway. Luckily, I know every street, alleyway, and building in this town. And he just ran down a dead end. I turn the corner to find he's standing at the end. He seems to be waiting for me. I walk forwards, cautiously. There's trash on either side of the alley. Which means this would be the perfect place for an ambush. I stop when I'm about ten feet from the guy.

"So." He says in a gruff voice. "You're the one they call Silent Jack?" He looks me up and down, and then laughs. What? Is a sixteen year old kid wearing a homemade "Assassins Creed" suit that was colored black and was made out of leather really that much to laugh at? "Man!" He yells out still laughing. "I would have thought it was some sort of man! Not a kid! Hey guys! Come on out and take a look!" I notice that the trash piles have all started to fall. Out of each one comes a thug carrying a weapon. They range from lead pipes, to handguns. I look at each one in turn. All of them wear a torn leather jacket. So they're a gang. Meh, I've dealt with worse. The one that I was chasing drops the old lady's purse, then pulls out a M1911 pistol.

"Say hello to Sally." He says pointing the gun at me. Great, we've got a Call of Duty player. Well, I'm always in the mood for smack talk.

"Alright, hi Sally! Seen Mustang anywhere?" He returns this with a slight smile. Well, looks like my assumption that He's a CoD player is correct. Then he pulls out another pistol.

"Yeah, she's right here." He says pointing that one at me as well.

"Well, as fun as this chat has been, I've got a purse to return to an old lady." I start walking forward, only to have all the other gang member close in and surround me.

"About that." Replies the CoD player. "See, we've had reports that you've been trouncing our guys and stopping some of the stuff that we do. So we think it's about time you learned a lesson." Oh great, this is the fourth time today that I've been lured into an alley to "learn my lesson" Well, guess I'll just have to teach _them_ a lesson.

"Alright then, how about you go ahead and teach me a lesson." I stand absolutely still, facing him. He looks surprised for a second; he then aims both guns at me.

"It would be my pleasure." He then proceeds to pull both triggers. I should probably tell you that I can learn from osmosis. So by playing all those video games, I know a lot of moves. Such as ducking as soon as I hear the click of the trigger being pulled so the bullets go over me. Unfortunately, the two guys behind me aren't as lucky. One of them gets a bullet to the stomach; the other gets it to the knee. Looks like his biking days are over. That leaves… I count four. Three regular gang members, then the boss. Now, as I've said. I learn from osmosis. So that means I can activate something special. Eagle Vision!

Three of the gang members are colored red. Looks like they're just enemies. But the CoD dude is yellow. Looks like we have the head honcho here. Time to put my inventions to the test. I flick my wrist, and blades pop out. What? You think the AC suit was for show? No way! If you got the suit and the vision. There's no way you can't have the hidden blades. I run towards the first of the red outlines, and see him recoil a bit. Then he tries to swing the lead pipe he's holding at me head, but I duck under it and give him an uppercut to the chin. Then I turn around and face the other two red outlines. They both have their guns pointed at me. One has it pointed at my head, the other has it pointed at my heart.

"Yawn." I say and fake a yawn. Then I run towards the wall. I jump up and land on the wall, then push off towards the two gang members. They look up and try to shoot me down. Unfortunately for them, their aim is off, and I come down behind them. Before they have a chance to turn around, I slam their heads together. Effectively knocking them out. I finally turn to the boss here. He is still aiming at me, but his hands are shaking. Obviously he saw what I did to his men, and is now wary around me. I turn around, and start walking towards the exit of the alley. I hear the guy come running up behind me. I turn around, hold out my arm, and clothesline him. He falls to the ground and drops the guns. I stoop down, Flick out the hidden blades, and stab them through the guns. I then get up, grab the lady's bag, and walk away from the scene. Leaving the gang members lying on the ground either unconscious, or close to it.

"Another afternoon for Silent Jack" I whisper as I make my way through the streets, give the old lady her purse back, then head towards my home.

**Chapter 1: Nonononono!**

I sit at my desk in the basement of the orphanage that I live in. I have the entire basement set up like it's the batcave. There are tons of screens at the desk I'm sitting at. Some of them focus on the internet, looking for anything that seems suspicious in the town. The rest are wired into the security system and keep swapping screens so that I can see each hall, the main entrance, the outside courtyard, and the kitchen/dining room. As well as the break room. On a table on the opposite wall, there are a variety of different inventions that are either ready to be tested, or need to be finished. On one side of the room, there are multiple targets and dummies ready for the practice sessions. Finally, there is the stairwell that leads down here. Usually, people would worry that someone would randomly come down here. But I made it so that the actual door is hidden behind a retractable wall. So to everyone else, they would walk by it thinking that it was a wall. I get up from the desk having finished the tweaks on the hidden blades. One of which would allow me to hook onto strings hanging throughout the city. I try it out a few times, and then leave them on my wrists. After all. No matter where I am, I would rather have some means of defense. I get up, grab my bag and go back to my room. Once I get there, I walk over to my desk, sit down, and start up my computer. As I'm about to start up the second episode of "The Familiar of Zero", an anime that I just recently started watching, a green portal appears in front of my bed.

I immediately grab my bag just in case. Then I slowly crouch walk towards it. Wary of what it could do. When I'm right in front of it, I reach out and poke it. It ripples like water would. I reach toward it to poke it again when suddenly it eats my hand! Then it starts to pull the rest of me in with it. I try to pull away and look at my computer screen. The same thing is happening to Saito! Wait, then that means that- I don't get to finish the thought because then I'm sucked in all the way. Luckily I hold onto my backpack. I'm floating around in blackness. I slip on my backpack so that I don't lose it. I hear what sounds like chanting, then a white light appears and I feel myself slam onto my back. I stay lying on my back, dazed for a bit before I hear talking.

Please no, please no, please- I sit up and look around. "Damn!" I yell out. Everyone recoils at my voice. I look around and see just what I was hoping I wouldn't see. There's about a hundred kids gathered around me. But the one that grabs my attention is the one with the pink hair that is staring at me like I'm some sort of three headed monster. "Damn everything!" I yell again. Again, everyone either jumps back or recoils at my outburst. People start leaning towards one another and whisper. I can't understand them, but I can tell what their saying. Things like "What is it?" And "Louise the Zero fails again." When I think of that last one, I jump up. Suddenly everyone jumps back. What? Is a guy wearing a black leather jacket, over a red T-shirt, with messy black hair and brown eyes. Along with dark blue jeans and black converse really that scary? Wait, I'm not on earth. So I suppose it would be to them. What with the fact that they all wear school uniforms.

I turn to look at Louise and try to look at her with kind eyes. At first she backs away. But then she sees my look, and stops walking away. I nod at her, then look back at the crowd. Instead of the kind look I gave Louise, I stare around the crowd with hard eyes. I hear Louise talking to Mr. Colbert behind me. The rest of the crowd is all backing away slowly from me. I turn back as I hear Louise walk up to me. I kneel down, and wait. I feel Louise bend down and complete the contract. Then she pulls away. I try to regulate my breathing and not freak out as the Runes are sketched into my skin on the back of my left hand. I manage to not pass out, after a few minutes of calming down, I open my eyes. The first thing I notice when I open them is everyone crowded around me. When I open my eyes, they all back away. I slowly stand up and stare at them.

"Alright. Let me guess. Louise here just summoned me to be her familiar." Everyone continued to stare at me for a few seconds before nodding. "God Damn It!" I yell out. Once more, everyone recoils.

"How did you know all this?" I turn around to see Colbert standing there with his staff raised. I'm guessing he thought that I would start attacking the students or something when I started yelling. Well I can't blame him. I mean, if someone started yelling at me in a language that I didn't understand, then I would fear for my life too.

"Well now, that's not really something I can answer. Not until I trust you at least." I don't glare at him though. His stance shows that he knows how to use that thing. Wait… one second. Close my eyes and… Eagle Vision activated. Alright, he isn't colored anything, and Louise is… Light blue. Alright, good to know. I close my eyes and switch Eagle Vision off and see Colbert shaking a little. Oh, he probably saw my eyes change. "Like I said, I can't trust you with information if I don't trust _you _first." I then turn back to the crowd of people and give a shooing motion.

"Aright then, shoo. I have some things to discuss with Louise here." They gladly comply and go scurrying away. Although, that red headed one seems to linger. Then I remember something. They were all making fun of Louise! But I have a plan to stop that. Anyway. I then turn to Louise and do a little bow while waving for her to pass. "Well, we are going to your room after all. So lead the way. She seems a little shocked at first, but nods and starts walking. After we get into the room and close the door, she immediately turns to me but I hold up my hand to stop her.

"Since you are my "Master"." I put air quotes around the word. "Then I guess I can tell you all about the things I said." I then proceed to tell her how I knew what was happening, and how I'm from another world. By the end of it she looks really skeptical. What, is she gonna want some proof or something?

"Do you have proof of this familiar?" Called it! Luckily, I do have some proof at the moment so lucky me. I then take out my phone and turn it on. She goes back to gaping at it.

"Before you ask, no it is not magic. It's something called technology. See, we don't have magic in my world. So we have technology to replace it." I close her mouth again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to scout out the academy. I grab my backpack, walk to the door, and then walk out into the hall. I go down the stairs, and then out into the courtyard. "Time to get to work." I kneel down and open up my backpack. I take out a few jars and open them up onto the dirt. Out come crawling nanobots. They then proceed to dig around for a few minutes then returned to me with fully assembled Wi-Fi enabled video camcorders. I let them crawl back into the jars, and then closed the lid. Then I started to make my way around the courtyard, and placed the hidden camcorders around the walls, and in the bushes. After that was done, I walked back up the tower that Louise was in. As I was on my way back, I passed Guiche who was flirting with this brunette girl. His lines where extremely cheesy, once I was past them and on the floor above them, I started to giggle. Then I started to laugh out loud. Obviously trying to keep it down in case anyone else was trying to sleep. I walked into Louise's room then closed the door behind me. I turned around to see Louise sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

"What were you doing?" *Sigh* Right to the point. Whatever might as well start somewhere? Right? First I start to move the chairs away from the table. Then I move the table over near the window. Luckily, instead of it being round like in the anime, it's rectangular. Throughout all this Louise looks at me with a mix of rage and confusion. "What are you doing now?" Uh-oh. Louise has gone scary quiet. Hurry! Tell her! Tell her!

"You want to know what I was doing right?" She nods her head in response. "Well then just give me a second. Then you'll see." I continue to move the table and chairs around until I have two chairs at the table, and the other one against the wall. Then I take out a laptop from my bag. (Yes, I had my nanobots build me a laptop while the others created the cameras.) Then I place it on the table. I boot it up and type in my password. Then the screen lights up. The background is all black. And there's nothing on the screen except for a little picture of a camcorder. I double click it and the screen goes black for a second. Then the screen starts to fill up with small pictures of different parts of the academy.

While all this is happening, Louise just sits there gaping again. Man, I have to do something to stop that. Maybe something that's more surprising than all this so that when she sees something less awesome, then she won't react that way? Meh, I'll worry about it later. I wave her over to the table, then proceed to show her what I came up with. "As you can see, I can now see what happens outside In the courtyard." She stares at me like I've gone crazy. "Like I said. Technology instead of magic on my planet remember? Anyway, since you took me away from protecting my town, I figured I should protect this academy. It's like my home now." She looks at me like I'm still crazy. Or do I have a third eye growing somewhere?

"You really think that you can protect this academy all by yourself?" I nod my head. After all I protected my town well enough. And it was about ten times the size of the academy.

"Yeah, I mean. When I was protecting my town, sure there was still crime. But every guy who committed that crime was caught. Whether it was by me, or the police. Though mostly by me." She looks at me, confused once again. Well, what do you expect? They don't have-

"What are "Police"?" I rest my case. *sigh* How am I going to explain this. It's not like I can relate them to anything here. Can I? Wait!

"Well, you know how you have armies right?" she nods her head. Alright, good. "Well, imagine you take a small group of the army. Like say, fifty of them. Then you give them different clothes so people won't think that they are art of the army. Then give them, like, pins or something like that. Now make it so that these men are only protecting one town. That's what the police is. She nods her head in understanding.

"So, it's basically a small army that is sent to protect a village?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, and they walk around it at all times to make sure that nothing is happening. In fact, they have a lot of ways tell if something goes wrong. But for now, I think it's time to sleep." I look out the window and see the two moons have risen. Man, I wonder who's staring up at the moon back on Earth. I wonder if they even notice that I'm gone from the orphanage. After all, it's not like I was one to make friends. I was mostly a loner there anyway. I turn around to find Louise ready for bed. And getting under the covers.

"I never got your name." She says as she climbs under them. I smile.

"Would you prefer my Alias? Or my real name?"

"Both." I smile again. Well, she is my "master". So I might as well do as she says.

"My real name is Jack." She nods.

"Nice name. Now what's your Alias?" I smile a slightly different smile.

"Silent Jack." The smile starting to get a little wider. She tilts her head to the side. Almost like what a dog does.

"Silent Jack? Why would they call you that?" The smile I have is basically reaching from ear to ear.

"Because…" I start, and then slip into the shadows. I make my way around the room without making a sound. Louise is looking around for me, not able to see a thing. Then I step out next to her bed. "Because I can do that." She jumps at my voice, then turns to look at me. Wand at the ready. Then she seems to blush at the fact that her familiar managed to sneak up on her. "Although it is much better with the suit on." She tilts her head again. Man, that must just be natural for her. It makes her look cute. Wait, what?!

"Suit? Why would a suit make it look better?" I chuckle at that.

"Because the suit is supposed to make me seem like more of a foe. And because it looks cooler. Suits aren't always about a white shirt and a tie. A suit is something that you wear for a certain job, or party I guess." She nods her head and looks like she's thinking.

"So then, would a farmers suit be his overalls and straw hat?" I chuckle at this as well.

"Yes, I suppose you could call that his work suit. But enough about all this. Don't you need to get to sleep so that you can be well rested for your classes tomorrow?" She shakes her head.

"No, all the second year students have tomorrows classes off so that they can become familiarized with their familiars." I nod my head.

"Makes sense. But either way, you should get to bed. You don't want to know what it's like staying up until three-o-clock in the morning, then having to get up at seven and only getting four hours sleep. It's horrible!" She nods her head, then lies down. Within a matter of seconds her breathing slows, and she's asleep. Man, wish I could fall asleep that fast. I reach back into the backpack one last time and take out a watch. But this one is special. It would wake me up if any of the camcorders pick up movement larger than a raccoons size.

With the watch on, the computer and camcorders set up, and the hay around me all fitted to nicely comfort me. I fall asleep after my first day in the world of "Familiar of Zero".

***Authors Note***

Bob: Hey everyone! Sorry about the other story "John the Familiar of Zero" being on Hiatus right now. But I just had to make this one. I was getting a little tired of writing about me, so I made up a character to have. Yes, I know this is basically a AC and FOZ crossover. But whatever. Anyway, Until I can find a suitable Co-Host for this section It's just gonna be-

*Voice from hall*: Did you say you needed a Co-Host?!

*John comes running into the room*

John: John here to fill in the position.

Bob: Um, but aren't you basically me?

John: Well… I have Generator Rex's powers! So that makes us different!

Bob: Alright first off, Touché. But also, SPOILERS MUCH?! What about the people who are reading this but haven't read your series?

John: Um. Oops.

Bob: Yeah, oops indeed. Anyway, whatever. I guess you can be the Co-Host. At least for now.

John: On to the story! So in this chapter, we meet the new character "Silent Jack". He seems to have a history. Similar to Batman, but different.

Bob: Yeah, he does have some similarities to Batman, such as the basement to his own. And the genius brain of his that allows him to learn from osmosis. As well as create the hidden blades.

John: yeah, But if he can do all this stuff same as the assassins, then why not just make him a decendant?

Bob: I never said he wasn't, did I?

John: (…)

Bob: Oh, the name of this fanfic may change. So you'll probably have to look on my profile to look for it instead of searching it up. Anyway, see you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Assassin vs Golems

**Chapter 2: Assassin vs. Golems**

I woke up to the feeling of vibrations against my arm. I shut off the timer on my watch and get up. I stretch and look around. Yup, I'm in the academy. So that means that yesterday wasn't a dream… F***. I look at the bed to see that Louise is still asleep. I go over to her drawer and pull out her white button up shirt, and black cape. Then I reach in another drawer, and pull out her skirt. After I have those, I reach into another drawer and pull out her gold star medallion. After everything is set up nicely on the side of the bed, I make my way over to the table.

I sit down and boot up the computer. I type in the password, and then I start up the camcorder software and take a look. Man, all I have covered is the courtyard. I need to get some cameras inside the building itself. I'll worry about that later. Anyway, it doesn't look like anyone or anything was around the courtyard last night. So that's good. I start messing around with the computer. Setting up different software. Such as one that will allow me to see what the nano-bots are seeing. After about an hour, I notice that it's around eight-o-clock. I get up from the chair and walk over to the bedside. Then I pull the covers off Louise, and shake her awake. "Wuh?" Is her response to being woken up. I wait until she sits up, then hand her the clothes.

"Here you go, I got out everything that you would need except for your panties. _Those _you can get yourself. Because where I come from, it's a criminal offence to do that." She looks up at me with confusion in her eyes. "*sigh* It basically means you could go to jail." She nods her head.

"Oh, ok. But here, you're my familiar. So you have to get all my clothes. That includes my panties." I start to blush a bright crimson red.

"B-B-B-B-But-" She holds up a hand to silence me. Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to do that!

"That, or you can go without breakfast." She tells me. Now, instead of blushing, I blanch. Damn. She knows how to get someone to do something. This might have worked on anyone else, however…

"Yeah right. That wouldn't work on me. I would just go to those trees over there and hunt for food." She looks confused, and angered at the same time.

"Y-y-y-you don't know how to hunt!" She yells at me in anger. Clearly convinced I'm bluffing. I just smile.

"You wouldn't imagine that amount of times I had to hunt for food simply because the orphanage staff hated me and kept food from me." She tilts her head to the side again. Damn it! Stop making yourself look so cute!

"You were an orphan?" I nod my head in response.

"Yeah. Some things happened with my parents and…" I stop talking. Suddenly, I'm hit with a flash back. It's the night that it happened.

_It's raining. There are huddled forms all around. Some men are walking around with guns. I can hear them all talking in hushed voices. They know it's only a matter of time before the police find a way in. I can see the red and blue lights outside the factory we're all being kept in. Some of the men walking around point guns at the huddled forms to keep them quiet. One walks over to me and my parents. He motions for us to get up. We do so, and he makes us walk towards the back wall._

_Once we get there, he tells us to get on our knees with our hands behind our heads. I know that this is it. We're going to be killed in this dark, stinky old factory. Suddenly, the room is filled with smoke. The executioner starts to look around in confusion. Suddenly I can hear yelling in the hall along with gunfire. I hear a door break down and laser sights are suddenly seen all around the room. I see the executioner turn back around, hell bent on getting us before the police can rescue us. I see him tighten his grip on the trigger. Then I feel someone push me. As I fall to the ground, I see my dad smiling at me. He pushed me out of the way. Out of the line of fire. A second later his brains are splattered against the wall behind him. He falls forwards on his face, right in front of me. I start to scream._

"Jack? Jack!" Fingers snap in front of my face. I shake myself out of the flashback to see Louise still sitting on the bed. She's looking at me with more confusion. "You stopped talking, and then you just went silent and started to stare at the wall. Is there any rea-" I hold up my hand.

"If it's ok with you… I don't really want to talk about it for now." I look down at the floor. I can see Louise tilt her head in my peripheral vision. Then she shrugs, gets up, and walks over to drawers and grabs her panties. She pulls them on, then walks over to the bed and starts to take off the nightgown she wears to bed. I turn around and face the door while she dresses. During the whole time she dresses, I'm bright as a Christmas tree. But the only color is red. A few minutes later, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Louise there. She pushes me towards the door, obviously wanting to leave. But I stop. I turn around and walk back into the room with Louise behind me again, confused and angry at me completely ignoring her. I close my laptop, and then put it in my backpack. After it's all closed, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk out of the room.

As me and Louise walk down the hall, she seems to be a bit uncomfortable. I look at her for a few seconds before asking her. "You're still wondering why I just froze up like that? Aren't you?" She nods her head. I sigh. "Let's just say I was remembering my parents. I do that often. Okay?" She tilts her head again. Probably wondering why I'm in an orphanage if I know my parents. Then her eyes go wide as dinner plates when she realizes what I'm implying. She looks away and stares at the floor. We walk the rest of the way to breakfast in silence.

***Scene Break***

When we reach the dining room, I notice all the familiars either on the laps of the nobles, or lying on the ground next to them. Some of the nobles here don't have their familiars with them. I look at where Louise is sitting, then down at the ground. I notice a piece of bread on a plate. I look back up at Louise to find her eating from a plate stocked with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I look back at the plate and decide that I could do better. I start to leave when Louise turns around and grabs the hood of my hoodie.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asks. "Your breakfast is right there." She says pointing at the bread. I shake my head.

"Naw, my food is outside." She looks at me in confusion. "I'll get _way _better food than bread if I go outside into the courtyard." She looks at me first in more confusion. And then in anger.

"Fine! You can go outside and get this supposed "food" of yours after I'm done eating." A few minutes later we were out the door and near the walls of the side of the courtyard.

"So where is this "food" of yours?" I hold up a finger in a "one second" kind of way, then start to empty out my backpack. The first thing I take out is a jar of nano-bots. I unscrew the top, and let them onto the ground. They started to make Grenite Steel and create a table, then a blender, and finally a stove. As they do this, I take out different colored packets of powder.

(Grenite Steel is a metal that is made by nano-bots when they change the molecules in the dirt and stone into a powerful and easy to make steel that is both extremely resilient and light.)

After that, they created lights so that I would be able to make food in the dark if need be. Afterwards, they created a small building in the corner that we were in. This was so that I would be able to make food here in case it rained. Louise watched all this with her mouth gaping. Maybe this will get her to stop gaping at everything I d- Wait! I still need to make the "Silent cave"! Well, guess Louise is going to be gaping at one more thing. When everything was done, I have the nano-bots come back to the jar, then put them back in the backpack.

After that was done, I place a plate on the table, pour some of the different powders onto the plate, and then let another nano-bot onto the plate to turn the piles of different colored powder into a couple eggs, raw bacon, and a muffin. After that, I break the eggs over a bowl, and then proceed to mix them together. After that, I start to put it on a pan over the flaming stove. While at the same time I have the bacon on a separate pan cooking.

I left those to cook, and then turned around to find Louise still standing there. I walk over to her and close her mouth. "So? What do you think?" she shakes her head, most likely trying to clear it of all the thoughts in her head. Such as "How the hell?!", then turns to me.

"How did you do all this?" I then proceed to explain to her the concept of turning dirt and stone into metal by changing the actual dirt and stone. I also explain how the nano-bot did the same thing with the piles of powder, but instead of metal they were changed into food. By the end she understands how I did it, and my breakfast is ready. After I finish eating, we walk outside to find that most of the student body is paying no attention to the metal house in the corner of the courtyard. Surprising, But whatever. I'd rather not have to explain the whole thing again.

As we walk across the courtyard, I notice that there is a large group clustered around Guiche, most of them are asking him who he's dating at the moment. I wait by the back of the group. I listen as he tells them really cheesy lines about being a rose, and how a rose is for the pleasure of all, not just one. Man! This guy is like most of the boys at the orphanage! He's most likely two timing, or three timing! I hate guys like him. Then I notice that he dropped something. I look closely and see that it's a bottle of perfume. Well, unless he wants to smell good at all times, which I wouldn't be surprised if he did, I don't think it's his.

I stoop down and pick it up. Then making my way to the front of the crowd, I break through it and stand in front of him. "Here you go Guiche. I saw you drop this." He blanches when I say this. Hm, why would he be scared that I'm handing him a bottle of-

"Hey! Isn't that a perfume bottle that Montmorency has?" The crowd then surrounds Guiche on all sides, asking if he's dating MonMon, as I've decided to call her. He tries telling them that he is not, but I have other things on my mind. "Hey wait. wasn't the girl that you were talking to last night named Katie?" This gets the crowd's attention. They suddenly close the circle tighter around Guiche, asking which one he's dating.

Then, as luck would have it, Katie steps into the circle. Then another girl steps into the circle. Well, I'm going to guess she's MonMon as she starts to argue with Guiche and Katie. Then both girls slap him so hard he falls onto his ass. I hear MonMon walking away muttering something about "boys" and Katie goes off crying.

After a minute, Guiche gets up and dusts himself off. Then he turns and points at me. "You! You are the reason for this! Had you said nothing of that perfume bottle, then those two girls would not have gone away crying!" I stare him down.

"Are you kidding me?! You two time girls and expect to get away with it? Man, you are a sad sad little man aren't you? I _hate _guys like you. Always doing what you want, and with no second thoughts about how it affects others." When I say this, he goes red in the face and points at me in rage.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Obviously he wants to gain his honor back by beating the guy who took it away from him... But I don't think about this, I just fall to the ground and start laughing. When I finally have enough breath to respond, I'm still giggling like a madman.

"Me?" *giggle* "Face you?" *chuckle* "In a duel?!" I finish the question then start to roll around laughing again. When I'm finally done, I get up, dust myself off, and then look at Guiche. Now I'm serious. "Alright, I'll accept your duel. If you would just wait here while I change into something more comfortable…" I start towards the small metal cube. The crowd splits to let me through. I go in, then a minute later come out.

Everyone is staring at me in confusion. I've changed into my Assassin's suit with the hood covering my facial features. And if I do say so myself, I look _really _good in it. I mean, I've changed some features so that there are pockets that are hidden so that it doesn't look like a leather jacket, but the Leather is also really thin so that I have no trouble moving about in it. But obviously they haven't seen anything like this. So to them it must look like something a commoner would wear. Oh well, I like it. I step into the circle, and it closes behind me. But before I can tell Guiche to start, Louise comes out of nowhere and starts to scold Guiche.

"WAIT! Guiche, stop this at once! You know darned well that duels are forbidden!" Guiche gives a wave of his hand.

"Yes, but only when one is between two nobility. This familiar of yours is none more than a peasant, as his manner of clothing clearly suggests." Louise seems to get a bit pissed off at this.

"But no one would just stand aside as their familiar is beaten into a battered heap!" At this point, I step in.

"Well, about that Louise." Louise and Guiche both look at me. I lift the hood off my head. "You see, I'll probably finish with this imbecile within a couple minutes. If it even takes that long." Guiche recoils at this.

"It would appear you do not know how to properly address nobility. Therefore, if you apologize, then I may let you-" I hold up my hand to silence him.

"Puh-lease. You? A noble. What? Just because you have magic that officially makes you a noble? That's stupid! If you were truly a noble, you would have honor. You would have righteousness, and you would most certainly _not _be a two-timing weasel!" When I finish my rant, Guiche is standing there with a look of anger.

"Well then. If you won't apologize, then I guess that means that the duel must go on!" He throws out a petal from his rose and lets it fall to the ground. Once it touches the ground, it turns into a brass golem. "My name is Guiche the brass, therefore a-"

"Look, I don't really care. Let's just get this started. Okay?" At that I put my hood back on, and wait. Guiche motions for the golem to attack. And so the fight begins.

The golem runs forwards pulling back its fist as it comes. I wait till the last possible moment, then, when it throws its punch forwards I simply slide to the side and hit its chest where its heart would be with my palm. I let it rest there for a second, then pull it away and let it drop to my side. The golem stands there for a few more seconds, still with its punch thrown forwards, and then it crumples to the ground and turns to dirt. Everyone gasps. They all stare at the mound of dirt like they can't believe that just a second ago it was a brass golem. Guiche is the first to recover, throwing out multiple petals that all turn into Brass golems. Then they all charge me.

I run in to meet them. One throws another punch just like his friend, this time I duck under it and hit my palm into its stomach area. I continue forwards, Sliding past punches, and hitting golems with my palm as I dodge them. Then one gets the idea to try to stab me with its spear. I turn to the side, then grab the spear and pull it from the golems grasp. I turn it around and stab it through the chest with the spear I stole from it. As it falls to the ground, more rush at me with their weapons drawn. Well, this might have gotten just a tad harder. One comes at me and tries to stab me through the head, but I duck under the spear and then spring back up, slamming my palm into the things chin. As it topples over, I turn around just in time to see another golem attacking.

This time, the golem tries to sweep my legs out from under me, but I jump over the swing, then charge toward the golem. However it's faster than I thought and brings up the spear to block me. It holds it at an angle, and when my palm hits into its side, everyone can see the sparks that fly off it. Almost everyone gets a look on their face that says "what the hell?" Until I use my other hand to move the spear out of the way and slam my palm into the things stomach. Then once I do that the golem falls flat on its face. I turn to find the last couple golems. They're creeping forward slowly. Obviously they've learned to be wary around me.

Instead of waiting, I rush towards them. The first one jumps forwards to try and stab me through the heart, but I jump back to dodge it. Then I spring forwards and slam my palm into its leg. It goes down onto its knee, and then I slam my palm into its head. It falls onto its back, and then turns into a pile of dirt. I face the last one to find that it's a lot more armored than all the other ones. Unlike the others that all had a single set of armor covering its chest and waist area, this one has armor covering its legs, feet, chest, arms, it even has armor to cover its hands. Then to top it off, it has a helmet. You know, the kind that knights wear. Only this one doesn't have an eye guard.

"*Sigh* At least you could have made it harder." Guiche looks at me with a look of amusement.

"Yeah right. You will never beat my golem now!" I shake my head. Then I lift up my left hand and point to the last golem. Then I flick my wrist and there's a whistling sound and a small arrow is suddenly poking out of the golems face between its eyes. It crumples in on itself before turning into a pile of dirt and rocks. I turn to face Guiche who is visibly shaking. As soon as he sees that I'm facing him, he falls onto his ass for the second time.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I Concede! He yells out in hopes that I won't hurt him. I chuckle then lift the hood off my head. I walk over to Guiche and offer him my hand. He stares at it for a second, before taking it and letting me lift him off the ground. "How did you beat all of my golems? All I saw you do was slam your palm into them." I chuckle once more.

"Yes I was slamming my palm into them. But it was what is connected to my _wrist_, that's what beat them." Guiche looks confused, so I show him my hand, then, with the flick of my wrist, an eight inch blade pops out. Everyone recoils from the sudden weapon. I flick my wrist and retract the blade. "It's called a "Hidden Blade". The amount of times it's saved my ass…" I shake my head and chuckle, and then turn and walk over to the mound of dirt and rocks that was once a golem. I bend down, and retrieve the arrow. I pull back my sleeve, and show another guard. I slip the arrow into a little slot, and then close it. Everyone looks at me with confusion. I look around. "Imagine this as a very, _very _small bow. But capable of inflicting more damage." I say in response to their confusion.

Then I walk over to Louise. "Eh? So what did you think? I told you it wouldn't be that hard." She just stares at me with her mouth gaping 'I have _got _to do something about that' until I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Helloooo. Tristain to Louise." She stops gaping, then turns and looks at me.

"How… I don't even… Wow." She shakes her head, and then starts to walk back to her room. But I stop her before she can enter the tower.

"Nope, not yet. I have a surprise for you that isn't ready. So you just wait here while I go and see to it that everything's finished." I walk into the tower with Louise standing outside in front of it. 'This is gonna be good' I think to myself as I walk up the stairs towards Louise's room.

***Authors Note***

Bob: Alright, first off. Credit is given where credit is due. I basically stole the "Grenite Steel" from "Riddle_Me_Think" from his story "Tech of Zero". So sorry about that. But Jack was gonna need a way to have metal for all his gadgets, and Grenite Steel was the best way.

John: Yeah, sorry. Anyway, onto what happened in this chapter!

Bob: Yeah! So in this chapter we learn a bit about what happened with Jack and his parents. I came up with this idea on the spot, so I don't actually know how good it was.

John: I think it was a really good idea!

Bob: Thanks. But again, you're me.

John: Oh yeah.

Bob: Anyway, we also had a little dispute between Guiche and jack. So far, this is the battle scene. I may come back to it and add on, or take away from it to make it better. As well as add more detail.

John: It could definitely use more detail. But for now it's fine.

Bob: I guess. But I can't wait for the next chapter!

John: Why not?

Bob: Because of the surprise that Jack has in store for Louise.

John: You know what it is. Don't you?

Bob: I'm the writer. I'm supposed to know what happens. Although I will admit that most stuff I write up on the spot.

John: Good to know. So now that that's done, see you next time readers!

Bob: See you later guys!


End file.
